Sharrkan
Sharrkan is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and Alibaba Saluja's Swordsmanship Teacher. He is from Heliohapt and a member of its Royal Family, but lives in Sindria for reasons unknown. Appearance Sharrkan has dark skin, with semi-long white hair and green eyes. He is average height and always has his sword on him. He dresses pretty flashy, with a chain around his neck. He wears white shorts and sandals. Personality Sharrkan is a fun loving guy, with the type of personality that wouldn't work on his days off. He is very passionate about swordsmanship, and can become very aggressive and hotheaded with anything to do with it. He is confident in his abilities and likes to show off when given the chance. He has a fierce rivalry with Yamraiha, since he claims that swordsmanship is better than Magic while she claims the opposite. History Sometime in his past, Sharrkan met Sinbad and began to trust him. He ended up leaving Heliohapt to join Sinbad in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Sharrkan and Spartos arrive with Sinbad back to Sindria from the Kou Empire, where they appealed to their Emperor. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, the Eight Generals arrive to deal with it. Sinbad tells Sharrkan to deal with it with his sword. Sharrkan taunts the sea monster to attack him. He uses his Household Vessel, Foraz Saika, to slice its neck off. He then proceeds to slice its organs, backbones, and stomach. It all falls in the shape of a platter. Sharrkan invites everyone to share it. Sinbad tells Alibaba Saluja that Sharrkan will be his swordplay master. Sharrkan greets Alibaba and tells him he has promise if he is looking for a teacher to improve his fencing no matter what. Yamraiha tells Alibaba that if he hangs around Sharrkan too much that he will be infected with Sharrkan's fencing idiocy. He and Yamraiha get in an argument over which is best, Swords or Magic. With Sharrkan on the side of the sword, and Yamraiha on the side of magic. Sinbad tells Aladdin and Alibaba that they should not depend on each other and just get stronger. Sharrkan and Yamraiha then choose to compete, by seeing whose disciple is stronger. They pull Aladdin and Alibaba away from each other. Morgiana says that she glad she has Masrur. As they are immediately about to start training, Sinbad stops them and says to wait to tomorrow. He says that tonight they have to celebrate with drinks and women. Zagan Arc Sharrkan is sent, with Masrur and Yamraiha, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Sarmen. Sharrkan comments that they are their beloved disciples. He also declared that Byoln, Zurmudd and Apollonius will regret what they did to them. When Alibaba apologises, Sharrkan and Yamraiha reassures him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. Sharrkan asks Masrur if it's okay to defeat them together. However, when Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur fights him, and, as a result, can't move his body. This leads Sharrkan to saying that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents. Right after that Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone. Initially Sharrkan has an advantage, but when his opponent multiplies himself, he is injured in his back. After that he has no choice but to use his Household Vessel, Foraz Saika. He is able to defeat Byoln, but, because of his low amount of Magoi, he can't help Yamraiha with her fight, yet he notes that she wouldn't be happy if he interfered. He then stays with Alibaba and watches her fight. After Apollonius' death Sharrkan asks Alibaba how could he possibly lose against such opponents and his disciple apologise. Masrur, however, points out that Sharrkan is injured as well so Sharrkan hits him, and Alibaba reprimands him that his wound will open again. Abilities *'Master Swordsman' - Sharrkan is a very powerful swordsman, he is able to defeat the Djinn Weapon Equip of Alibaba Saluja, with only his swordsmanship. Djinn Sharrkan uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Focalor. Focalor lends his power to his Household Vessel, Foraz Saika. Household Vessel Sharrkan only has a small quantity of Magoi inside his body, so he is only able to use his Household Vessel a few minutes a day. *'Foraz Saika (Flowing Flash Sword)' - Sharrkan's Household Vessel. Once a slash is released, it remains for a few seconds, making the sword become an extensible whip which can be controlled at will. Trivia *His name is based on "Sharrkan" (شَرّكان Sharrkaan), one of the sons of "King Omar" in The Tale of King Omar and his Sons from One Thousand and One Nights. *He used to be earnest in the past, but he became like this because he started imitating Sinbad. *His favorite type is a professional woman (in the nightlife business). *He likes parties and his weakness is his superiors. *His old anthrophobia fueled attempts to talk to snakes makes a reappearance. *While in the manga and anime Sharrkan has green eyes, on the promotional images for the anime he has yellow eyes. *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Aladdin Heroes